Tequila kisses
by CutePoison
Summary: David Tweener Apolskis and Debra jean Belle share some tequila and a little more. please review!


He paced the floor anxiously wearing only a towel.  
She hadn't been gone long, but then it didn't take long to call the cops. He moved to the window, and peered out cautiously. She had seemed nervous about something. Had she figured out who he was? He knew he had acted pretty strange in the car, what with switching the stations on her like that. He thought he had handled it pretty well though joking it off. She had laughed at his altered rendition of that old John Denver tune. But when they passed that police car...He knew she had found his behavior; his insistance that she slow down, to be odd. She had rolled her eyes at him and said, "All right, 'Dad'", as she slowed the car. Despite his reasurances that he was a good guy, she must have figured it out. She must be on to him, he decided. Which could only mean one thing, it was time to bounce.

He grabbed his clothes and quickly began to dress. He was pulling on his socks, when she came through the door. He jumped up quickly to help her with the bag she was carrying, and peeking inside, he saw the tequila and limes she had promised to buy. "Damn, girl, you are good"! he said grinning at her. "Lets' get this party started"! She grinned nervously back at him, but set down her purse. He glanced up at her as he took the 'goodies' out of the bag. "I ain't had no tequila since I don't know when", he said with school boy excitement. And grabbing two cups off the small table, he poured them both a drink. As he handed her the cup their fingers brushed, and he felt a thrill run through him. He looked at her quickly, and was pleased to see her small smile.

They sat down on the bed without speaking.  
A few moments had passed with them sipping their drinks in silence, when Debra Jean said suddenly,  
"I think I screwed up". "My Dad is an Air Force Colonel, total Nazi. Y'know one of those over protective types? Well, when I called him, I told him I was traveling with you, told him we were staying in the same hotel room", she began to giggle.  
He shook his head, "Girl you've got to learn to lie, what were you thinking"? he teased. He was secretly relieved. So, that was why she had been acting so strange! Still laughing she said, "I know, I know, but for some reason I never learned how. He was mad enough when I told him I was staying in the same hotel room with a guy, she said shyly, but when I told him I was staying in a hotel room with a guy I kinda liked...he lost it".

He looked at her in surprise, thinking, she likes me? And as their eyes connected she moved closer. Her lips were so soft, her kiss was so sweet. He kissed her gently as he eased her back on to the bed. And she pulled him closer as he lowered himself on to her. She ran her hands up under his shirt, feeling his muscular back. He wanted her, but was afraid of moving too fast. She said she wasn't a Mormon, but he figured she also wasn't the type of girl to normally do something like this. Still... he wanted her so badly!  
He started to pull away, but she pulled him closer.  
She was kissing his neck, when she whispered, "Do you still want me to slow down"? He could feel her grin on his skin. "Hells, no", he said in a gruff voice, as he slid his hand along her body.

He kissed her more deeply letting his tongue explore her mouth. She tasted so good! Tequila kisses, he thought idly, as his mouth moved down to her breasts. She still had her shirt on, but he was pleased to see that she wasn't wearing a bra. He sucked her nipple through her t-shirt, and she moaned. He slid his hand down between her thighs and began to pet her. He knew she was almost as aroused as he. He had never wanted someone so badly!  
He ached with the need to be inside of her.

He sat up briefly to pull his shirt over his head, and before he could blink, she was removing her own shirt. He gazed at her perfect breasts in awe. They weren't huge, but they were more than enough. He leaned in eagerly, taking her bare nipple into his hungry mouth. He tried to will the rest of their clothing off. He needed to be inside her 'now'. He unbuttoned her pants, his mouth never leaving her breasts. She moaned her approval as she fumbled with his pants. He reached to help her, and within moments they were caressing each other, every inch of their bare skin touching. She pulled him closer rubbing herself against him.  
He knew she wanted him inside her. 

He eased his sleek hardness inside her soft smoothness, and gasped. He hadn't felt like this in so long! He moaned and tried to hold back, as he moved in and out of her. She felt so good. He looked at her, and saw her pleasure written on her face. She had her eyes closed, but then as if she had felt his stare, she opened them and gazed in to his eyes. They moved together, as they looked deeply into each other's eyes. Where she had once been moaning softly, she was now moaning louder. His own moans were getting louder, as well. And as their orgasms raged through them, she screamed out, "Oh, Scott"!

They broke eye contact, and he let his head fall to her neck. And as he rested there, his breathing becoming normal, he found himself hoping that someday, she would be screaming his real name...

Top of Form

Bottom of Form


End file.
